Mimic
The Mimic is a monster taking the form of a treasure chest from both Dark Cloud and Dark Chronicle. It is found in every dungeon, and proves difficult to kill as it has a tendency to blunt weapons and HP with equal ease. In the first game, Mimics are a separate type of monster and have their own anti-monster attachment (the Mimic Breaker). In both games, it is normally found by opening a seemingly harmless treasure chest, only to reveal this monster suddenly attack the player. For quotes, see Steve's Quotes or Monster Quotes. Battle Tactics Dark Cloud Mimic appears in every dungeon, and looks like a normal treasure chest until opened, which is identified by the distinct laugh it makes. It pursues relentlessly with a distinctive banging noise as it flops around. Dark Cloud 2 In this game mimic also appears in every dungeon. It acts exactly the same. However, in this game there is one advantage over them. The character Pau can detect mimics before they strike. Each dungeon has a "mimic grace period". For the first few levels of the dungeon, there will be no mimics at all. After these few levels, generally marked by a special story event, mimics will begin attacking from treasure chests. This pattern is well exemplified in the Rainbow Butterfly Wood dungeon. Until you reach the Mardan Garayan swamp you'll find no mimics in any level, but afterwards you'll find mimics in every level. Late in the game, a few levels will be specialized to have no mimics, and some will have mimics as the only enemy to be found. This occurs several times in the Zelmite mine, and one level of Mount Gundor features only Mimics. These monsters are quite dangerous, and very sporadic. They have a high resistance to most weapons, and therefore take a long time to defeat in the later chapters. They can be dominated upon with a high smash and flame stat, but overall it is difficult as almost none of the weapons are especially effective. The Mimic has two attacks: The first is where it lunges forward at the player and tries to bite them. This attack cannot pierce defense, but if the player gets hit by it, they will take massive damage and have a chance of getting poisoned. The second attack is a high jump that acts as a stomp of some sort. The Mimic attempts to land on the player. It is tricky to dodge, but it can be blocked safely. The Mimic rarely resorts to using this technique since most encounters with them are within melee range. Generally, the best way to deal with Mimics is to constantly be on guard and alert, and make sure to attack quickly and block quickly. Fire stones work well against this monster if they are available, and a beam weapon is recommended. Pack some antidote amulets and drinks if possible. Just be alert and ready, and you'll be fine. Monster Notes Dark Cloud Dark Cloud 2 Variation Gallery Mimic 1.png|Underground Channel Mimic, as seen in Dark Cloud 2 Mimic 2.png|Rainbow Butterfly Wood Mimic, as seen in Dark Cloud 2 Mimic 3.png|Starlight Canyon Mimic, as seen in Dark Cloud 2 Mimic 4.png|Ocean's Roar Cave Mimic, as seen in Dark Cloud 2 Mimic 5.png|Mount Gundor Mimic, as seen in Dark Cloud 2 Mimic 7.png|Moon Flower Palace Mimic, as seen in Dark Cloud 2 Mimic 8.png|Zelmite Mine Mimic, as seen in Dark Cloud 2 |} Category:Enemies in Dark Cloud Category:Enemies in Dark Chronicle